A Pirate Queen
by alicethewolf
Summary: Angelica is marooned, only to be rescued by a certain Rivaini. F/F. Basically just a oneshot for fun.


**_Author's Note: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE 4TH PIRATE"S MOVIE! _**_Or you can read if you don't mind spoilers. Either way, I saw the movie opening night and I typed this up really quick. It seems that I have a knack for crossing things with other things that probably should even be crossed together in the first place. If you understood that, five points the the Hogwarts house of your choosing. **ANYWAYS **This was just for fun. I'm not planning anything else with it. I just happened to think that this pairing needed to happen. Please read, enjoy and forgive me for any typos and/or foolishness. _

* * *

><p><strong>A Pirate Queen<strong>

It wasn't really her fault. At least, she didn't see it that way. In fact, she was willing to blame anyone and everyone but herself, but she knew that it wasn't fair to do to those who weren't truly involved. Most of all, she blamed Jack and his constant scheming, devious ways. The man was nearly impossible to predict. One moment he defends her- saves her life from certain death, and the next, he leaves her stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean with nothing but the clothes on her back and a pistol with a single shot in it. And he did it right after killing her father and claiming to love her. Heartless, slimy bastard.

Angelica leaned back in the still warm sand, placing her hands over her eyes to block out the now setting sun. She was in a helpless situation, and she was going to go die unless she came up with a plan. Jack's ship had disappeared on the horizon hours ago, and it would do her no good to just sit around and hope for rescue to fall from the sky. She had survived through countless situations similar to this, and she was not going to 'bite the bullet' as had been suggested to her.

After a few brief minutes of deep thought, Angelica realized that her best bet was to get up and explore the tiny patch of land in an attempt to find anything that might be of help. It was unlikely that she would be successful in her search and would just end up more frustrated, but it was at least worth a small look. Besides, what else was there to do?

The sun had finally set, leaving an afterglow of pinks, reds and purples across the horizon, illuminating the sea. Given a different situation, she would have called it beautiful, but instead Angelica ignored it, weaving between the few palm trees dotting the sand. She kicked up sand with her toes, moved aside the fallen leaves of the palms and shook the trees, all to no avail. It was utterly hopeless. At least it was until she spied the many clusters of dry driftwood scattered through the sand.

She went to work at once, gathering palm leaves, wood and anything else that she could hope to burn, piling it up on the sand. As she headed back towards the center of the island, her foot caught on something and she fell face first, sand covering her entire body. She began cursing furiously, pounding at the sand with her fists until she turned and saw the hatch that she had tripped over, jutting up slightly and revealing the cellar below.

The pirate woman got up slowly, not bothering to dust herself off, and pushed the trapdoor wide open. Her eyes wandered down the stairs, to the empty darkness below. It seemed totally barren, that is until she took the first few steps down, squinting her eyes in an attempt to see into the blackness. Finally, she was able to make out shapes, large barrels, and several small bottles. She grabbed the closest one, and uncorked it, taking a sniff.

"Rum," Angelica muttered to herself, a smile widening on her face. It appeared that either Jack was an absolute fool or he had given her a true chance. Maybe he did care…

Angelica growled and took a long swig of the strong beverage and shook her head to clear the thought from her mind. At the moment, her only thoughts needed to be about survival and nothing more. She tucked the bottle into her belt and began to roll one of the barrels towards the beach.

It took roughly a half an hour to get a fire going, but it happened, finally, thanks to the pistol she had been given. She looked up at the stars and thought on everything that had happened, trying to sort out her feelings for Jack, for her father, and even for herself. Thoughts became jumbled, and the mess she ended up with only angered her more. She would have vowed revenge, except for the fact that she knew it would almost likely never happen with someone like Jack Sparrow.

"Hmph…captain," she sneered to herself. She looked at the fire blazing next to her and decided to drown her thoughts in several bottles of rum, pouring the burning liquid down her throat until she found nothing but unconsciousness under the stars.

^!^!^!^

Angelica opened her eyes, a hangover already splitting through her skull. She groaned and made to roll over when she soon discovered that she was not on the sands of the tiny stretch of land that she had fallen asleep on. The woman sat bolt upright, ignoring the throbbing in her head at the sudden and violent motion.

She surveyed her surroundings carefully, determining that by the simply size of the room that she was most likely in the captain's quarters of a ship. She was sitting on a large bed that stretched towards both ends of the room, covered in thick, wine coloured sheets and nearly engulfed by a landslide of pillows. There were several cabinets; all polished to a general sheen but nothing so fancy that they could have been considered lavish, and a writing desk sat in the farthest corner, with dozens of maps and various papers scattered about on it. Low chuckling came from the shadows directly behind the desk, and it was then that Angelica first noticed the figure sitting in the chair, boots up on the desk.

Angelica tensed up but made no move towards anything drastic. Whoever it was on this ship, they had obviously done her the service of rescuing her from certain death, and she was not going to ignore that. She was not chained or tied down to the bed in any way. In fact, new clothes and a good sized cutlass sat next to her, folded neatly next to the single shot pistol that Jack had left her with.

The sound of someone rising nearly made her jump away from her observations. She snapped her gaze towards the other person and was somewhat shocked by what she saw. The woman in front of her oozed exotic, sensual beauty, and Angelica was unable to keep her eyes from wandering. She had boots that rose up to hug her thighs and a white tunic fell over ample breasts and shapely hips, leaving just enough of her dark skinned legs showing. A bodice lifted her breasts upward, enhancing cleavage and cinching her waist. Jewelry covered wrist, neck and ears, and chocolate hair cascaded down her shoulders in a waterfall, held at bay by a deep blue bandana. The woman's mouth was turned upwards in a small smirk under golden eyes that examined Angelica as if she were naked on the bed. Neither one flinched under the other's gaze.

The strange woman spoke first. "My name is Isabela, or rather Captain Isabela if you will." She approached without hesitation, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It was rather fortunate that we came across your fire when we did. When we found you unconscious, most figured you to be without hope, but I know the signs of anger induced drunkenness anywhere, and I knew that you just needed a good night's rest. Was I wrong?"

Angelica leaned back into the pillows before replying in her thick, seductive accent. "You were not wrong, and you have my thanks. I am Angelica, and if you don't mind my saying so, where are we headed, and what do you plan to do with me now that you have me?" She put her hands up as if imitating being held by shackles.

Isabela threw her head back and laughed loudly. The sound was beautiful, and Angelica found herself immediately liking the woman despite knowing almost nothing about her.

"You get right to the point don't you? Well, I could ask what you were doing out there, but I have a good idea. I imagine that you were marooned, and it must have been with good purpose, because I can't find any other reason as to abandon such a beautiful woman." Isabela looked Angelica up and down once more, enjoying the sight of her torn clothes that showed enough skin to become seductive.

The Spaniard recognized the flirting for what it was and smiled lightly at the thought. Given different circumstances, she would have gladly fucked the woman beyond thought for the simple enjoyment of it, but she needed to sort things out and get to Jack.

Isabela leapt off the bed and paced the room while her guest watched, reveling in the way that the woman's eyes followed the sway of her hips. "We're headed out to Tortuga, and I can let you go from there. But in return for saving your life, I ask one thing."

"Name it," Angelica purred, expecting it to be something sexual in nature. If that was the case, she saw no harm in it. In fact, she'd benefit in several ways from it. A good romp with a beautiful woman and a journey straight to Tortuga - it was perfect.

The pirate captain reeled on her, a coy smile upturning her lips. "You are to take me and my crew with you on whatever quest of revenge it is that you seek, acting as my first mate the entire time."

The words sank in and Angelica found herself speechless. THAT was not what she had been expecting, and it was in fact a slight problem. She didn't need any help to get Jack, and she did not like owing anyone a debt for long. "Aren't you afraid that I'll cause mutiny?" Her question came out innocent, with venom underneath.

Isabela merely laughed again. "Oh no my dear Angelica, you see, I have ways of breaking you, and I'm not going to give you the chance. Besides, I know you're looking for Jack, and I've a score to settle with him myself. Only a man that ridiculous would leave a woman on a shred of land used by rum runners. So what do you say?" She held out her hand.

Angelica hissed and grabbed the cutlass, drawing it and swinging sideways in one fluid stroke. Isabela laughed and danced backwards, drawing two long, curved daggers from off of her back. She parried and pressed the attack, forcing Angelica backwards and into a corner. It was over in moments, the Captain blocking a poor attack and disarming the tired and slower pirate woman with a few quick flicks of her daggers.

Isabela moved in, tossed her blades to the side, far across the room and out of reach, and pressed the other woman firmly against the wall.

"As I said," she panted in her ear, "I will have my ways of breaking you." Their mouths met in a sudden and furious kiss, Angelica digging her nails into the other woman's waist while Isabela pulled them both away from the wall and guided them towards the large bed.

They fell on it in a tangled heap of limbs, each one struggling to undress the other as quickly as possible. Isabela grabbed what was left of Angelica's clothes and simply tore, revealing heated flesh and eager skin. The Rivaini's nails clawed and fumbled at the laces of her bodice as she nipped wildly at the other woman's neck and newly freed breasts. Angelica whimpered as she brought her hands up help to rid the demanding captain of her top, leaving her in boots, panties and ample amounts of jewelry.

Isabela leaned back and looked at the woman that she had pinned down by her strong thighs. She tugged off her boots, savouring the look in Angelica's eyes; desire with just a hinted twinge of worry. This was going to be fun.

The two shifted and tossed like the sea, biting, squeezing, tasting, and rocking against one another with desperation. Screams filled the cabin because for the two of them, once, twice, three times - it was barely enough. The continued until they rolled away from each other, panting and shaking, their tan bodies glistening with sweat in the now dimming lantern light.

It was Isabela who spoke first with a ragged voice, struggling to prop herself up on one elbow to look at Angelica's face. "Do you agree to my offer? I understand that Jack means something to you, and all I owe him is a few good hits across the jaw, but you can do what you wish with him once we find him."

Angelica closed her eyes and leaned back into the pillow, trying desperately to get her body to cooperate with her mind. "And you still…don't worry that I'll rebel?" She struggled to breathe, and she almost wept when Isabela crawled on top of her yet again, thought she couldn't tell if it was from pure exhaustion or the thought of seeing Jack again.

The Rivaini pirate leaned forward, placing soft kisses on the other woman's neck, shivering as she was rewarded with moans from her partner. "I can assure you that you will be far too exhausted from a day's work on this ship to even try."

Angelica could only respond with a whimper as hands descended down her body once more.


End file.
